


simbiosis

by Alice_Klein



Series: After School [13]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: Kedua belah pihak saling diuntungkan, bukan?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji
> 
> After School Series © Alice_Klein
> 
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."

“Jadi hasil laju yang diketahui dari tiga perhitungan sebelumnya, dimasukkan ke dalam rumus ini,” Pensil mekanik hijau itu mengetuk-ngetuk pada deretan simbol-simbol abstrak yang tercetak di atas kertas, “Dengan begitu kau dapat mengetahui rata-ratanya.”

“Hoo! Ternyata tak sesulit yang aku bayangkan,” Manik cokelat Amari berbinar ketika secercah pencerahan baru saja ia terima, “Aku mengerti sekarang. Terima kasih, Jitsui! Aku tertolong.”

Jitsui tersenyum kecil, “Sama-sama. Senang dapat membantu, Amari-san.”

Masih sambil menulis penjelasan materi yang dijelaskan oleh sang tutor dadakan, Amari kembali buka suara, “Kau tahu? Aku yakin, aku dapat lolos remedial fisika kali ini.”

“Memang seharusnya begitu, ‘kan?” Jitsui menjawab sembari memperhatikan Amari yang sibuk mencatat beberapa catatan kaki pada bukunya, “Soalnya kalau tidak lolos, Amari-san tak boleh ikut dalam pertandingan basket minggu depan.”

“Eh! Kau tahu soal itu, Jitsui?”

“Tentu saja. Hatano-san banyak cerita padaku soal klub basket dan anggotanya.”

“ _Pantesan_. Ternyata dia yang cerita,” Air muka Amari seketika berubah keki kala mengingat Hatano yang sempat marah-marah padanya akibat nilai ulangan fisikanya anjlok.

Waktu itu Amari dituduh oleh Hatano tidak belajar gara-gara keasyikan menggoda gadis-gadis pemandu sorak via surel, sehingga ia melupakan tes fisika Pak Wolff, guru dari Jerman yang sudah termasyhur akan kekejamannya. Namun itu tak benar dan, tentunya, Amari pun membela diri. Ia sudah memaksakan diri untuk belajar kok. Sudah latihan soal dari buku _sakti_ juga, malahan. Sudah begadang hingga tidurnya tereduksi dan hanya bersisa 2 jam sebelum masuk kelas.

Tapi yang namanya sial, ya … sial.

Karena Amari mempelajari bab 4 dan soal ulangan berasal dari bab 5.

(Intinya, sih, Amari salah belajar—berimbas jadi salah bikin contekan juga—.)

“Oh, iya. Kau mengajariku belajar sampai sore begini, memangnya kau sendiri tak sibuk dengan _deadline_ _manga_ -mu, Jitsui?”

Jitsui mengangkat bahunya singkat, “ _Deadline_ -ku mundur hingga 3 hari ke depan. Aku meminta kelonggaran pada editor-ku karena sekarang sedang pekan ujian dan aku harus belajar.”

Hembusan napas berat Amari terdengar, “Membuat _manga_ , dikejar-kejar _deadline_ , tapi selalu mendapat nilai bagus. Terkadang aku iri padamu.”

Kekehan ringan ia tuai, “Amari-san terbentur apa? Kok ucapan tadi berkesan _bukan_ _Amari-san sekali_?”

“Hei, aku serius.” Alis kecokelatan itu menekuk, “Beri tahu aku. Bagaimana caranya supaya mempunyai otak cemerlang seperti itu?”

“Oh, itu… banyak-banyak membaca buku, mungkin?”

“Tapi aku tak suka buku,” Amari melanjutkan, “Terlalu banyak deretan kata, membuatku pusing. Aku lebih suka mendapatkan informasi dengan cara mendengar dan bukan dari benda bernama _buku_.”

“Begitu, ya?” Jitsui menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan sembari berdeham panjang, “Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika di lain kesempatan, aku membantu Amari-san belajar?”

“Wah, kau mau mengajariku?”

“Tentu. Kenapa tidak?” Pemuda dengan paras manis itu tersenyum, “Sekalian juga agar aku bisa me- _review_ pelajaran yang sudah aku pelajari.”

Seperti ditimpa durian runtuh, kesempatan ini tak boleh Amari sia-siakan, “Boleh, deh. Boleh.”

Masih mempertahankan senyumannya yang _rupawan_ , Jitsui berkata, “Asalkan dengan satu syarat.”

“Err, syarat apa?”

“Amari-san harus rela menjadi pesuruhku kalau _deadline_ _manga_ -ku sudah dekat.”

_Matilah._

“Seperti, harus mau bila kusuruh-suruh untuk membeli perlengkapan menggambar di toko buku dekat stasiun. Jaraknya lumayan jauh, sih. Tapi pemuda atletik sepertimu pasti terbiasa melakukan _sprint_ , bukan? Dan iya, harus cepat. Karena _deadline_ tak bisa menunggu dan aku tak menoleransi keterlambatan atas alasan apapun.”

Amari lupa kalau ia sedang berhadapan dengan sesosok iblis oportunis dari neraka terdalam.

“Jadi bagaimana menurut, Amari-san?”

Dan dari senyum Jitsui, Amari tahu tidak ada opsi baginya untuk menolak—apalagi kabur.

**Author's Note:**

> Alicebutuhistirahat... tanganberasamaucopot /abaikan/
> 
> Terima kasih buat yang udah mampir~ *wink*


End file.
